Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for selectively tinting a substrate. It also relates to a transparent cellular component resulting from such a method.
Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to tint a substrate, selectively in a first portion of the surface of this substrate relative to a second portion of the surface of the same substrate. To this purpose, it is possible to mask off the second portion, apply the dye to the entire substrate, then remove the mask used. But such method is not possible when the substrate has on its surface complex structure and/or one with patterns of very small dimensions which prevent applying the mask. In addition, the steps of applying the mask onto the substrate and removing the mask may be time-consuming and incompatible with the target cost for a product incorporating the dyed substrate.